Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention is a hand gripping accessory used with exercise equipment. The wedge gripper is not limited to a cylindrical excercise bar. It is effective with any cylindrical handle.
2. Description of Prior Art
The wedge gripper solves the problem of not having a continual secure grip. It also creates proper placement of the excercise equipment in the palm securing the grip. Proper placement in the palm, rather than the fingers, minimizes calluses on the palm and the fingers.
Many gloves have been invented to protect a persons hand such as those in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,614 to Dimitroff (1971) or U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,690 to Webster (1988) or U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,799 to Fabry (1993). However, these gloves do not have the ability to make a cylindrical excercise bar secure in the palm. A cylindrical object will still roll in a persons hand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,091 to McHugh (1998) the hand grip aid does not prevent calluses on the fingers. It also will not secure a cylindrical excercise bar in the palm. A wedge gripper makes the cylindrical excercise bar secure in the palm. The advantage of the wedge gripper is to make a continuous closure of the fingers to complete a secure grip. When a grip is secure this allows a person to hold fitness equipment stable. When a grip is secure all the muscles in a persons hand, wrist, and forearm are employed in the most effective use. When a secure grip is used the muscles are strengthened enhancing form and endurance.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the wedge gripper described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide tension to the fingers securing a cylindrical bar in the hand;
(b) to provide an angled surface where the fingers can push the bar towards the palm of the hand;
(c) to provide a surface that will cushion or protect the fingers from the pressure of the solid cylindrical bar;
(d) to provide a flexible surface to the fingers so that the fingers have a constant pliability and tension;
(e) to provide an apparatus that can be worn for pulling as well as pushing movements;
(f) to provide constant pliable tension to the fingers activating the muscles and tendons in the fingers, hand, wrist and forearm;
(g) to provide stability to a grip strengthening the hand, wrist and forearm;
(h) to provide an easily adaptable gripping device with functional strengthening capabilities;
(i) to provide augmentation to a hand that is larger comparatively than the average for a standard cylindrical excercise bar;
(j) to provide a wedge of comfort between a hard steel surface against the skin and bones of the finger;
(k) to provide stability in the hand and lower arm creating maximum effort for maximum effectiveness.
Still further advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
This invention augments a grip by providing continual tension to the fingers. It provides proper placement in the palm eliminating free rotation of a cylindrical bar. The wedge gripper is not limited to a cylindrical excercise bar. It is effective with any cylindrical handle. The wedge gripper minimizes calluses and has a non-slip surface.